


If I Didn't Have You

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Request: From Anon. Can you write a Clint x reader where she’s fresh out of an abusive relationship and she’s friends with Clint? I’m not posting the rest of the request as it will give too much away.





	If I Didn't Have You

You swore to yourself that this was the last time, you wouldn’t let this happen to you again, but just like every time when he started blowing up your phone, you felt the fear take a firm grip of your heart and you knew it wouldn’t be long before you folded. You just weren’t strong enough to walk away forever. Standing on the sidewalk with your bag in hand, bruised and sobbing uncontrollably you called the only person you could think of, the one who would come get you no matter where and no matter what time of day. “Hey beautiful.” He sounded so happy to hear from you and you tried your best to speak but all you managed was a strangled sob. “Where are you? You in the city? You home? Tell me where and I’ll come get you.” You could hear the mild panic in his voice and you managed to tell him before the sobbing took over again. Sinking down onto the sidewalk you waited for the one guy you could always count on.

 

“How can you possibly say guys can’t be friends with girls without one of them wanting something more?” Clint huffed at the ridiculousness of Barnes’ statement.

“I’m just saying…” Bucky shrugged with a smirk.

“I mean, we’re all friends with Nat and she’s a girl none of us want to sleep with.” Barton gestured to his friend who looked at him in mild amusement.

“Gee, thanks, buddy.” She said wryly, rolling her eyes.

“You know what I mean. I have loads of friends who are girls that I don’t want to get naked with.” Clint defended, knowing he could land in hot water here.

“Really? Come on man we’ve seen the way you look at…” Wilson threw in, leaning forward in his chair only to be interrupted as Ed Sheerans Cold Coffee blared out and Clint’s phone vibrated on the table.

“Hold that thought, I’ve gotta take this.” Clint held up a finger at his friends and answered the call with a goofy grin. “Hey beautiful.” His smile faltered when he heard the sob and he began to put his sneakers on all the while trying to calm her down. Grabbing his jacket, he headed out without saying anything to his friends.

“Yeah, he definitely doesn’t want anything more than friendship there.” Nat smirked knowingly. 

 

He sprinted down the block, dodging the crowds headed in the opposite direction, frantically searching for you. When his eyes landed on you he felt a mixture of relief and sadness. He knew that asshole had done something, he was always the reason you looked so lost and Clint hated him for it. His fists clenched as his eyes met your red-rimmed ones. Reaching down he took your hand and helped you up before wrapping his arms around you in a tight bear hug. “Come home.” He whispered into her hair and he felt her nod. 

The weeks passed and Clint had insisted you stay with him, you’d be safe in the tower, and even though you were still being bombarded with text messages and voicemails you had begun to feel a little better about everything. Having Clint around reminded you that you were actually stronger than you thought and worth more than going back to a relationship like that. Nat had been giving you self-defense lessons and you had been teaching Steve to cook. You have been welcomed into their little family and as the bruises faded your self-confidence grew, so when talk of yet another Stark extravaganza surfaced you figured a posh soiree might do you some good. 

Looking at your reflection in the mirror as Wanda teased your hair into submission you smiled brightly. For the first time in a long while, you felt pretty and a nervous energy flowed through you. “So,” Natasha began from her position in the doorway. “You excited? I think you’re gonna blow Barton away with that dress.”

“What? No, me and Clint are just friends.” You smiled back at her in the mirror and she just raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever you guys want to tell yourselves.” She shook her head with a smirk before turning and heading to the party.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You ask Wanda curiously and she giggles.

“You really never thought about Barton in that way? For what it’s worth I think you two would be good together.” Wanda stepped back, admiring her work and leaving you to think about what she’d just said. You and Clint? He was a great guy, always there for you whenever you needed him. He made you feel safe, made you laugh, made you happy and let’s face it he was pretty easy on the eye. You shook your head, dislodging the thought before it could take hold. Clint Barton was too important to you to fuck it up by developing a crush on him. Standing up you smoothed your dress and looked over at Wanda. 

“Let’s go.” You smiled as you hooked your arm through hers.

Clint didn’t know why he was on pins. He rocked on the balls of his feet nervously, his eyes flitting to the staircase he knew you and Wanda would be coming down. “You made a move yet then Cassanova?” Sam smirked as he leaned on the bar next to Barton.

“Huh?” he dragged his eyes away from the stairs and turned to Sam with his eyebrows raised.

“I said, have you…” Sam trailed off as he saw you and Wanda at the top of the stairs and let out a low whistle. Clint turned so fast he nearly lost his balance, his eyes wide as he watched you descend into the party. He’d always thought you were pretty, beautiful in fact, but tonight in that dress you were breathtaking and he swallowed thickly as he tried to get his heart rate to slow down a little. As you made your way through the crowd towards him he reminded himself that it was just you, his friend, so why was he so nervous? 

The whole evening was magical. The food, the drink, the music. The opulence of a Stark party was truly something to behold and you realised you’d not had such a good time in a long while. While on the dance floor with Wanda and Nat you glanced across to the bar and froze. You couldn’t be certain, it was only the back of a head in the crowd but your fight or flight response kicked in and your feet took you out to the balcony. The edges of the world began to get fuzzy as you tried to keep your breathing steady. Gripping the rail on the balcony you let the cold metal ground you as you closed your eyes. The blood was pounding in your ears and you wondered how he had found you? How had he got into the tower? What was he going to do to you when he… “Hey, hey, you okay?” Opening your eyes you saw Clint looking at you, concern written all over his face.

“He… he…” you started to hyperventilate and Clint pulled you into his arms, one hand on the back of your head.

“Hey gorgeous, I’ve got you. It’s okay. Nobody is gonna get anywhere near you I swear. He’d have to get through me first and there is no way I’m letting him anywhere close. I got you.” He cupped your face and looked right into your panicked eyes. “I got you.” His voice was soft and although your entire body was still shaking you could see he meant every single word and gradually you began to breathe a little easier. “Nobody is ever gonna hurt you again darlin.” His thumb was brushing gentle circles on your cheek and you felt your eyes fluttering closed. “I love you.” His words were so quiet you could have missed it were you not standing virtually nose to nose with him. Your hands gripped his waist and you slowly tilted your head as you leaned forward. His lips felt soft against yours and what started out as a tentative kiss soon became something much more as his fingers ran through your hair and you gripped his shirt. Pulling away breathless you giggled. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
